warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Raindapple
Raindapple is a long-furred, sleek, silver-gray, dappled tabby she-cat with a dark-colored chin, lighter paws, belly and eartips, a long tail, bright, leaf-green eyes, a scar on her right flank, and a niche in her right ear. She stars in Kem'Ajiana's Raindapple's Legacy '' saga. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! Past: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! Apprentice: | } |- ! Warrior: | } |- ! Queen: | } |- ! Elder: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Father: | } |- ! Mother: | } |- ! Brothers: | } |- ! Mate: | } |- ! Sons: | } |- ! Daughters: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Education ---- |- ! Mentor: | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten': ' : Rainkit is born to the two ThunderClan warriors Moonfrost and Hawksky. Her brothers are Slatekit and Robinkit. : After a nasty adventure that leaves Rainkit and her only surviving brother, Slatekit, lost in the forest overnight, she is confined to the nursery for a moon. Her brother does not seem to mind, as he mostly just sleep anyways, but Rainkit serves as nothing but a neusance to the queens and the other kits in the nursery. It is revealed that Rainkit and Mousekit, Quickird's son, are inseperable and manage to get into loads of mishchief. : Rowankit and Mosskit, the kits of Dawnwind, are made apprentices, and Rainkit feels as though they will no longer have any time for the nursery kits any longer. Mosskit remarks that that is false. Soon after, a routine patrol finds a fox on ThunderClan territory, and a new patrol goes to scare it away, resulting in the death of Mousekit's father, Adderfang. Quickird is distraught and refuses to care for her son, and Mosspaw, his former apprentice, is left under the joint mentorship of Coalpelt and Bridlenose. A little while later, Goldenpaw and Darkpaw are given their warrior names - Goldenleaf and Darkflower - and Coalpelt takes on her apprenticeship fully. : Less than a quarter moon later, Rainkit, Slatekit and Mousekit (who was born the same day as Moonfrost's kits) are made apprentices. Tornclaw, a wise young tom, becomes Rainkit's mentor, and she is noted to be pleased with the selection. : Early into her apprenticeship, Rainpaw begins to notice that she is not grasping the fundamentals as easily as her brother or the other apprentices. The two newest warriors, Goldenleaf and Darkflower, try and take extra time to aid her, but she cannot even catch a mouse due to her bright pelt. She quickly becomes frustrated, especially after her mentor teases her, unknowing that is deeply hurts her feelings, about how she's 'more suited to being a RiverClanner' with her bright silver pelt. : A nasty bought of greencough spreads through ThunderClan and ShadowClan, taxing both the clan's strength, and Rowanpaw and Mosspaw both fall ill with it. They are quarantined to the Medicine den, and Rainpaw is sure to bring them fresh moss and prey every day. They fall behind in their training, much to their distress and that of their mentors, but they recover well enough a moon later to continue on. : When the gathering comes, Rainpaw is both excited that it is her first, and dismayed that Tornclaw will only have stories of her failure to tell. When they get to the island, she is introduced to several of the apprentices, including Oakpaw of WindClan, Dustpaw and Quailpaw of ShadowClan, and Deerpaw of RiverClan. While joking with the other apprentices, another joins them, a tom named Sagepaw. ''Scarlet River: : In the opening narraration, it is revealed that Rainpaw has been meeting the RiverClan tom-apprentice, Sagepaw, every half-moon for nearly five moons, and that she has drastically improved in her training. Sagepaw has been aiding her in her techniques when it comes to hiding her long, silver fur, and has also taught her to swim, fight in water, and even fish. Her ability to be comfortable in water earns a joke from Sagepaw about how she seems much more at hom in the water than in the thick underbrush. This sparks both her anger and the first thoughts of her 'not belonging' in ThunderClan. : She is confronted by her brother, Slatepaw, on her return to cmap. He demands to know why it is she is drenched int he scent of RiverClan, to which Rainpaw retorts that it is none of his business. Luckily, before the two littermates can fight, Mousepaw pushes his way between them, hissing at them to cease their kit-like bickering before he went to fetch one of their mentors. Slatepaw and Rainpaw seperate with a final, nasty look, before returning to their dens. : The next morning, Goldenleaf - who is Mousepaw's mentor - wakes them, ordering Mousepaw for the dawn patrol with herself, Hawksky and Moonfrost. Idly, Rainpaw wonders if she will have any brothers and sisters come newleaf. : It is revealed that Morningcloud has been made a warrior, much to the grief of Slatepaw, and that both Rowanpaw and Mosspaw are on the verge of warriorship. Mousepaw and Quickbird have become estranged from one another, especially since the she-cat is now expecting the kits of Rabbitstar. Rainpaw has also noticed how Goldenleaf and Coalpelt never seem to stray far from one another's sides. : Rowanpaw and Mosspaw are given their warrior names - Rowanfall and Mossgaze - and Quickbird gives birth to three healthy kits - Mottlekit, Halfkit and Harekit - which seems to infuriate Mousepaw. The emotionally-scarred tom retreats more and more into himself, until all the other clan cats simply begin to avoid him at all costs. : During the sunset partol (just after the birth of Quickbird's kits) Hawksky and Rabbitstar are killed in a border skirmish-turned-bad with a ShadowClan patrol. Rainpaw is in shock at first, and her relationship with Slatepaw begins to mend thanks to their shared grief for their father. Brindlestar - who had replaced Sparrowcall as the Deputy after his retirement - becomes the new leader, and Coalpelt the Deputy. : The next half-moon, though Rainpaw is prepared to break things off with Sagepaw (thanks to her mending relationship with her brother) she finds she cannot. They spend that night simply talking with one another. It turns out that her clan is not the only facing hardship (Ryestar has died), and she is struck with the overwhelming sensation of what it might have been to have grown up in RiverClan instead of ThunderClan. : Sh is confronted, the next night, by a strange dream in which she is swimming in the lake. When she turns, she sees her father, Hawksky, watching her. By his side, she can see the faint shapes of Sagepaw and Slatepaw as they sleep on peacefully. As she opens her mouth to speak, a current drags her underwater. Whilst 'drowning', her father's voice demands her to choose between the clan in which she calls home and the clan she is most loyal to. Confused by his words, she surges to the surface, breaking at the last minute into the air. : On the shoreline, where Sagepaw and Slatepaw had once slept peacefully, they are now standing, fully grown, flanked by ranks of pale-furred, indistinct cats. As she steps forward, Hawksky cuts between them and her, cutting off her view. He warns her that life will be difficult, no matter the choice she makes, but that she may be able to find some solace if she makes the right once. : The next day, Brindlestar holds an assessment for the remaining three apprentices (Rainpaw, Slatepaw and Mousepaw). Dazed and exhausted, Rainpaw does pootly, and Tornclaw is a bit exasperated by this. When they return to cmap, however, they interrupt an emergency warrior ceremony for Mousepaw, who was gravely injured by a a hawk caught in a bramble buch. Brindestar bends to the wishes of his mother and names him for the long, vicious scar that runs from his right eye down to his right shoulder - Talonscar. Rainpaw is horrified (as is Slatepaw), and they grieve for the tom together, sleeping at his side that night. It is this act of horribleness from Quickbird and the rest of Rainpaw's clanmates that drives her to make up her mind. : She whispers goodbye to her brother and friend and rises to her paws. : She is seen sliding through the underbrush, keeping as close to the neutral zone as possible, as she makes her way towards RiverClan's territory, praying that Oddstar will accept her into the clan. Frozen Storm: : Raindapple is now a warrior, and has been living with RiverClan for more than four moons. Sagewhisker is her mate. : Having been accepted into the clan (much thanks to her mate and Oddstar), she has become a vital part of her new clan. RiverClan is much homier than ThunderClan had been, she's come to realize, and is pleased to know that this is where she will be spending the rest of her StarClan-given days. : Just after the quarter moon, Oddstar and the Medicine Cat, Hollowtail, receive and ominous prediction: leafbare is coming early, and with teeth and claws at the ready. Raindapple fears for her clanmates - both old, and new - as she helps the clan to prepare. : Just two or three days later, the first snowflakes fall, and the temperature drops way, way low. Overnight, it seems, the world is transformed into a land of snow and ice. The lake and the creeks are frozen over, much to the horror of the clan - fish are no longer a viable option for prey. : A half-moon into the deep-freeze, the first life is claimed, much to the sadness of the clan: Eggkit. : During the gathering less than a quarter moon later (the first Raindapple is able to attend because of Oddstar's belief that ThunderClan may try to take her back), they learn of many more deaths. Also of the disappearances of Goldenleaf, Darkflower, and all but two of Goldenleaf's kits (Lilykit and Furzekit). Slateclaw goes out of his way to press up against his sister, and she breathes a sigh of relief in knowing that he forgives her. : During a hunting patrol near the horseplace, they meet Featherpelt, the WindClan deputy. The exhausted, starving she-cat briefly battles with Ivypelt, killing the weak tom on accident and leaving Raindapple and Nettleclaw to carry him back to camp. To the clan's surprise, Oddstar refuses to seek retribution for his death, fearing more lives will be lost than they can afford. : Five moons later, the clan's breathe a sigh of relief as leaf-bare comes to an end. Prey returns (though slowly), making fishing easier and much, much more plentiful. However, the melting snow causes an intense flash-flood that washes away half of the RiverClan camp. : It is during this flash-flood that a patrol of ThunderClan warriors invades, led by a power-hungry Talonscar, trying to steal RiverClan's prey. They are fought off, but at a price: Oddstar loses a life, and the old medicine cat, Hollowtail, is killed in the flood trying to save an apprentice. Raindapple's shoulder is jarred horribly, and the new medicine cat warns her that she is likely to carry a limp from then on. : For a moon, the clan focuses all their efforts into rebuilding their camp and restocking prey. When Raindapple finds she is pregnant with Sagewhisker's kits, she is terrified, but her friends and her mate soothe her worries. : Raindapple gives birth to three healthy kits: Robinkit (named after her lost brother), Sootkit and Runningkit. ''Rainfall'' : Raindapple is now in StarClan, killed by the badger she's been fighting int he prologues. : At first, she is shocked to find she is gazing at a starlit expanse of open water. Mist is rolling off the lake in waves and her pelt is glittering with frost-like start. Her hearing and eyesight, both of which had faded with age, are repaired, and she no longer has a limp. As she lopes across the shoreline, the distinct feel of a dozen bodies press into her, and she seed the distant, blurred shapes of cats ahead of her. As she gets closer, she is greeted by a wall of warriors, and Slateclaw welcomes her with a dip of his head and a simple: "Welcome, at last, Raindapple." : Now in StarClan, Raindapple narrarates the rest of the story: : Moonfrost and Sparrowcall (the former ThunderClan deputy when Raindapple was an apprentice) had died of old age long before she had. : She is pleased to say that Slateclaw and Morningcloud had three kits - Applefur, Stoneshade and Drizzlepelt. However, Slateclaw was killed in a battle with WindClan before they were made warriors, which saddened her. : Goldenleaf and Darkflower eventually returned to ThunderClan, telling wild tales of capture by twolegs. Coalpelt was pleased, of course, and Goldenleaf was happy to see that her daughters, Lilyleaf and Furzepelt, were doing well. Darkflower later died of injures after a nasty fall that had snapped her spine. : Brindlestar, Coalpelt, Tornclaw and Quickbird all died from various causes - anything from greencouch to battle wounds - and the newest leader of ThunderClan was Mottlestar, his deputy being Furzepelt. : Sagewhisker has also died - many moons before Raindapple did - from a cough that would not respond to Rowanblaze's herbs. Runningkit (now Runningbrook) fell in love with a warrior, Fogpelt, and they had two kits: Emberpaw and Kindlepaw. Sootfur and Robinflight had remained bachelors, however, throughout Raindapple's life; Sootfur had his eye on a she-cat named Dapplepelt, however, and she expected many kits to be born from them. : Oddstar ended up dying heroically, saving another clanmate, and the title of leadership passed down to Minnowpelt - now Minnowstar - who was just a kit when Raindapple had been a warrior. : As Raindapple rises to her paws, two shapes emerge from the fog ahead of her, and she greets Slateclaw and Sagewhisker warmly before padding off with them at her side. Trivia *Raindapple's brother, Robinkit, only lived a quarter moon due to a heart-murmmur. Character Pixels Raindapple K.png|Raindapple - Kit Raindapple A.png|Raindapple - Apprentice Raindapple W.png|Raindapple - Warrior Raindapple Q.png|Raindapple - Queen Raindapple E.png|Raindapple - Elder Raindapple.png|Raindapple - StarClan Family Members Mate: : Sagewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: : Robinflight: Living (As of Rainfall) : Sootfur: Living (As of Rainfall) Daughter: : Runningbrook: Living (As of Rainfall) Father: : Hawksky: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: : Moonfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: : Robinkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member : Slateclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: : Kindlepaw: Living (As of Rainfall) : Emberpaw: Living (As of Rainfall) Nieces: : Applefur: Living (As of Rainfall) : Drizzlepelt: Living (As of Rainfall) Nephew: : Stoneshade: Living (As of Rainfall) Quotes 'Rainpaw: '"Hawksky? Hel- " 'Hawksky: '"Rainpaw, listen to me! You need to make a decision! Do you choose the clan you call home, or do you choose the clan that you're heart is most loyal to?" - Hawksky to Rainpaw, Scarlet River "Slateclaw pushed his way through the crush of bodies, shouldering aside several cats who, in turn, gave him a scornful glare. The gathering cats dipped their heads to friends as they prepared to depart for their homes, and Raindapple rose to her paws to join her clanmates. Suddenly, a pelt brushed up against hers and her mouth flooded with the familiar scent of Slateclaw. She turned her head to greet him, but he was already padding away, tail held high and his shoulders taut with tension." - Slateclaw and Raindapple at a gathering, Frozen Storm